


The Light of Mind

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comical Obliviousness, Doomed Timelines, Drama, Dubious Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, It's really crappy but I made art for it so I put it up anyway, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Romance, Scourge Sisters, Suicide Attempt, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Mind

Vriska is panting, eye scanning the room haphazardly. It now had her left arm lying there and-- and so much blue blood. She had never sustained such grievous damage before in her life and the fact that this happened had practically torn a new hole in her head. It was just maddening, and she was about to get her revenge back but saw a new message from that man with the text in white. He told her about how Terezi planned for the whole thing to happen, and teased her for falling into the trap of the other girl she trusted. That she trusted enough with information Terezi used against her. At hearing this, the spidertroll went overboard.

 

Terezi was the one who attacked her first in this universe, instead of Aradia, who she convinced to stay out of. But that is why Vriska decided to inflict the biggest pain on the tealblood, without thinking it through, and the first thing was to make her go blind.

 

Then, when Terezi went back home, she had her hive explode.

 

It was only right after did Vriska realize she made a big mistake.

 

...

 

Vriska felt like a piece of shit for what she did to her own childhood friend. The girl was never quite the same after that. She just told Vriska to fuck off and die most of the time. When the spidertroll offered a truce, the tealblood told her to ask for a truce in person, and see how far it gets her. According to Terezi, she lost the chance at a truce when she tried to kill her twice. There was nothing Vriska could say to that except attempts to say otherwise.

 

Then Terezi blocked her.

 

No one wanted anything to do with Vriska besides Equius and Kanaya after that mess.

 

Then, there was the night before the game.

 

                                                                    

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] unblocked arachnidsGrip [AG]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

GC: ...

GC: VR1SK4

GC: 1 M1SS YOU

GC: COM3 M33T UP W1TH M3

AG: Wh8t?

AG: What the hell, really?

AG: I’m pretty sure that’s 8ullshit.

GC: F1N3 TH3N YOU L1TTL3 B1TCH

GC: HOW 4BOUT TH1S TH3N?

GC: G3T YOUR 4SS 4ND M33T UP W1TH M3 OV3R 4T MY H1V3 OR YOU C4N K1SS YOUR ‘TRUC3’ TH1NG GOODBY3

AG: W8.

AG: Wasn’t that destroyed????????

GC: 3QU1US F1X3D 1T UP, R3M3MB3R >:?

GC: NOW G3T OV3R H3R3!!!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

AG: Pyr8pe, w8!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] blocked arachnidsGrip [AG]

AG: G8dd8mn8t.

 

Vriska got warnings from Tavros and Kanaya not to visit Terezi. Apparently she was planning to kill her, which she didn’t find out of the ordinary. She felt a tinge of something in her chest at the thought of her own sister plotting heavily to actually kill her. She just never thought Terezi would hate her so much. It didn’t even have any room for black rom. Although, she wondered... at the ‘I miss you’ thing and maybe that was her hopeful side speaking. That maybe Terezi was being honest.

 

Either way, the spidertroll intended to go. The only thing that kept her from doing that was the game.

 

Their ‘date’ was cancelled so to speak.

 

But that wasn’t the last she heard of Terezi, for obvious reasons.

 

...

 

When Vriska saw Terezi again, the girl looked...well different. Her eyes were red, absence of red shades due to the blast, metal hands and arms past where there should be skin exposed due to short-sleeved shirt. Then there was metal underneath those black pants, but at the moment, she seemed to be mostly flesh. There was a scar that ran jagged across her nose -- probably from some kind of debris of some sort. She scowled when she noticed Vriska was quiet and hissed out, “What? Your silent staring is rude, especially at a blind girl who is trying to get things done, only to be held up by you insisting that we should have a meeting about our truce now!”

 

The blueblood stepped forward, towards the girl. It was time to take matters into her own hands, and she noticed that the girl looked suddenly a little more... attractive. Then,  there was the dull end of her cane pressing up against her chest which made her snap out of her trance. “I didn’t say you could come any closer, Serket. What the hell’s wrong with you? You pan-damaged or something?!”

 

Vriska snorted and said, “I liked it when you were less pissy all the time. Kind of made it more subtle that there was a stick shoved far up your ass. So, we gonna do our truce or no?”

 

Terezi muttered something, making the other girl arch an eyebrow and ask, “What? Come on Pyrope, I didn’t seek you all the way out here for some dumb ass muttering shit to happen!”

 

She slapped her across the face, saying no truce but then that just made Vriska growl and take this moment to grab her cane, meaning to tackle her to the ground. Except the land they were in instead made them tumble right off a high hill instead and then hit some forests before blacking out when Vriska did manage to tackle her.

 

Then, when the taller troll woke up she moved around, especially when her knee seemed to be kind of really trapped and heard a gasp. She hears right in front of her a, “Vriska! Don’t move your knee.”

 

It was practically pitch black in here and Vriska could barely see. Not catching on just yet, she snorted and continued to move her knee, more roughly now, trying to free it but it just kept being met by resistance especially from above. She hears Terezi’s voice again, this time, shakey, “S...seriously...don’t...ah...”

 

Vriska’s eyebrows furrowed together, and felt confused. Although this time she decided to stop and then her fingers tore through the vines. Well her claw-like ones from her left hand that is. She had to be careful though since she didn’t know how high up they were or how this even happened. All she knew was that they were stuck in a forest with vines keeping them entangled, close together. She also heard Terezi but it sounded like she was panting.

 

Vriska just assumed it meant she was injured or something, wherever her knee was closeby against her. Her own bad sight didn’t help, then she realized she would have to move it again up against wherever it was in order to free her leg. “Hey, hold on a second I’m going to need to move it again.”

 

She had to move it up as much as she can, and unknowingly to her, her knee was now pressing up hard against between Terezi’s legs. “...Vriska...h-hurry up...”

 

Terezi was attempting to get out but to her dismay she found that her limbs were more entangled than Vriska’s were. Her face was heating up and her legs sort of tried to close around what was giving her unintentional stimulation to her clothed private parts but it was impossible. She finds with Vriska’s more excited struggles it starts to feel really good and she knows that if Vriska knew what she was doing to her she’d probably laugh in her face or something.

 

Then, after awhile the knee was removed and she knew her face was very teal now. It was quickly replaced with a hand, which squeezed right there, and she wasn’t prepared for it, so she had let out a moan, eyes closing shut.

 

A pause.

 

Vriska squinted, confused for a moment before asking, “Uh...Pyrope? Are you alright over there? I was checking if you were bleeding or not but...”

 

Terezi felt embarrassment well up inside of her some more and she wished those hands continued to touch her. She slapped herself at the thought mentally. Stupid Vriska, this was all her fault! “I’m fine, Vriska! Just help me out of these vines!”

 

...

 

Vriska had been planning to get the drop in on Tavros, but something happened. Something...unexpected. When she woke up, she found that, while she was asleep in her fairy dress, Terezi had shown up and completely switched places with the brownblooded troll. Indignant anger boiled up and then the tealblooded girl smiled ‘sweetly’ at her, and asked, “What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to seduce me, fairytroll girl? Or are you going to wimp out because I’m not some bullheaded troll you can take advantage of?”

 

While Terezi was talking Vriska noticed that she looked pretty good in that Pupa Pan get up. The only thing is  that Terezi was a little taller than Tavros for a few obvious reasons, so the shirt rode up a little, exposing a bit of whatever flesh she had around her hips. She is paying attention to some weird ass stuff about her old best friend, isn’t she? She was now grabbing her by her collar, without any struggle or any sort on the other girl’s end and pressed her lips against hers roughly.

 

Terezi reciprocated, much more softer than she expected and that caused confusion to brew in her head, as the girl had her arms surrounding the blueblood’s waist, so their kiss was a little more...passionately red. There was no desperate clawing or biting on Terezi’s end and it made it pretty damn awkward when Vriska had bit into her lip but now it was more than just that. She was even content to end it now, but then Terezi’s slipping a tongue into her mouth.

 

Vriska stumbles and her back hits a wall with the other up against her, and for some reason she doesn’t push her away.

 

Terezi knows what she’s doing. Oh yeah she is pretty damn sure a certain jade-blood was watching right now. It was supposed to be her thing, giving the sgrub line up here for the medium. She pulls away finally, flushed teal in the face and says, “I love you, Vriska.”

 

Meanwhile, the other girl just stares at her, with a little bit of saliva dripping down her mouth from the intense kiss. Terezi just says again, “I love you.”

 

Her hand is between Vriska’s legs, giving a good squeeze, and the spidertroll just feels her face turn blue. She gasps, “T-Terezi...”

 

Terezi is gone within a few other moments, right when Vriska decides that the hand had strayed a bit too far. She swears under her breath, confused. She thought Terezi was harboring black feelings for her and was in denial. Something about this didn’t add up. Plus, why did she...?

 

She scowled and went to find Tavros.

 

...

 

“Terezi, what do you think you’re doing with Vriska?”

 

The troll in question turns to face the jade-blooded one, who is crossing her arms, clearly nonplussed. Terezi grins and said, “It was all in the plan, anyway, Kanaya. She wanted to kiss Tavros, and I saw it all in my mind’s eye. I just substituted the positions, so now she’s mine! Nothing too damaging to Vriska, so why should you be worried?”

 

Kanaya’s face just sort of scrunched up and she asked, “I thought you hated Vriska -- why are you claiming to be in love with her?”

 

Terezi gave an overdramatic sigh. “You know how troll romance works! Why don’t you figure it out yourself? Besides, aren’t you in her pale quadrant? I don’t see why you should be so bothered I’m making red advances on Vriska. She didn’t stop me from doing any of that, you know.”

 

The jadeblood’s face just flares up with heat and Terezi just inched closer to her. She was about a hair’s breath away from her, making the other step back. “We’re going on a date soon, so try not to worry too hard.”

 

Then, Terezi was gone, making Kanaya just grit her teeth. She knew what this meant-- either way it seemed that she had been pushed out of the picture and she hated not only herself but them for it as well. She was tired. Sick and tired of their games.

 

She was having no more of it any longer.

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] unblocked arachnidsGrip [AG]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

GC: ...

GC: <3

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] blocked arachnidsGrip [AG]

AG: Terezi, what.

AG: ........

AG: You f8cking assh8le.

AG: At least W8 until I F8CK8NG S8Y S8METH8NG!!!!!!!!

  
  


...

  
  
  
  


Terezi scowled at Vriska, who had decided to interrupt her daily session trolling the interesting human DAVE STRIDER now. But the girl had gripped her by her black red shirt and spirited off with her to somewhere else deep within the lab. Then Vriska plopped her right on the ground and sneered at her. “You lied to me. You said you hated me but then you said you loved me. Then you just flat out ignored me and blocked me whenever I tried to talk to you. Maryam won’t talk to me and Nitram is just a flat out disappoint. So what the fuck’s your problem?!”

 

Then the tealblood just laughed. “I have always hated you, Vriska.  Platonically. I lied about being in love with you.”

 

Vriska snarled out, “Liar. You’re still in love with me, aren’t you? I’ll prove it.”

 

Before Terezi could ask how she could prove it, she felt her lips against hers, softer than the last time Vriska initiated the kiss, and her hands go to push at her chest to make her let go but the blueblood had grabbed her back, forcing her against her. Terezi then began to grab at one of Vriska’s arms and sink her claws into the exposed skin on the left one where her arm was once metal. Thanks to the jacket she wore which still had a ripped sleeve, it made it possible.

 

Then Vriska quickly pulled away and growled, shoving Terezi against the wall nearly. “You fucking blind asslicker. Why won’t you just admit it?!”

 

Terezi smiled at her at that moment and said, “I want to take everything from you. You don’t understand. I want to... when I kill you see you look at me with an expression of utmost despair. Then you’ll realize why it all happened and you deserved every single thing coming.”

 

The blueblood stared incredulously at the tealblood. She couldn’t even find the words. “What the hell... did you hit your head or something? Are you fucking pan-damaged?”

 

The other troll smiled at her, continuously. Vriska just continued to stare. Then, she finally got an answer. “You are to blame for that, Vriska. When the explosive happened, it cracked my head open practically. It was only due to luck that Karkat noticed something was up when I told him I would be back in exactly five minutes. ‘If I’m not back in time, come over’. He took it seriously too!”

 

Vriska felt her mouth go dry at that. Well then her old best friend being even more deranged was her fault. She’s suddenly not surprised at any of these turns of events. “Man, I already apologized, what the hell else are you expecting me to do?!”

 

Terezi placed a finger on her blue lipstick-colored lips and whispered, “To accept your position as a sacrifice for the sake of justice and die.”

 

Vriska snorted. “I’m all for doing whatever it takes to prove you wrong, but I’m not going to die just yet. So how about we do this. If I make you fall in love with me, you become my matesprit and we drop this stupid-ass lamey lame bullshit going on between us!”

 

The tealblood drew her finger back when the other’s tongue flicked against hers, and Vriska gives her a fanged grin when she notices the slight, embarrassed look. She decides to continue, her voice lower, “Don’t act like you didn’t want to touch me when you just fucking squeezed me right there, Pyrope. That wasn’t even necessary. Soooooooo, why did you do that anyway?”

 

Terezi feels her face heat up and is suddenly squirming underneath the blueblood, who presses up against her harder so she can’t slip out from underneath her. “Weeeeeeeell?”

 

Vriska hears a tiny, “Shut up.”

 

She clicks her tongue and then moves her hand so it touches Terezi’s cheek, then down her front to stop at her hip. This is when Terezi starts to beat her fists against Vriska’s chest, annoyed her cane had dropped to the floor in the confrontation. This makes the spidertroll just grin and say, “You know, this is sort of cute.”

 

Terezi just scowls and says, “This is not making me fall in love with you, Serket! This is wrongful detainment of an innocent party.”

 

Then she hears Vriska’s voice, closer to her ear this time, “You’re hardly someone innocent in this scenario, Pyrope. I mean, haven’t you been a little manipulative on your end too?”

 

The tealblood just shivers and then tries to push away Vriska, only to find she is pretty damn unsucessful. Her fingers hold onto Vriska and try to repeatedly push her away. Terezi then replied when even ripping a little through her jacket didn’t work, “Vriska...don’t be ridiculous. This is all a means to an end. There are sacrifices that need to be made for the sake of justice! I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel how I felt when you did that to ME!”

 

Vriska’s voice becomes lower, “It’s lonely without you there by my side. We can make up for what we did to each other! How is acting like this going to help? You’re just going to end up killing yourself pulling this kind of bullshit!”

 

Terezi snarled and then finally shoved Vriska away. She then unsheathed her blade after she picked up her fallen cane and began to bring it to her neck. “I realized just now that the ultimate revenge wouldn’t be your death. You’d revel in it being so important-- just or heroic. But this, would bring you the heartbreak you deserve!”

 

It took less than a heartbeat for Vriska to steal her luck so she could miss and then the Thief to grab her and force her close in very tight embrace. “LET GO OF ME!”

 

“And have you pull that shit again? Fuck no.”

 

Terezi tried to pull out of her arms, clawing at her clothed jacket, kicking, and punching, but found that Vriska would not yield. She hears her say, “It’s kind of pathetic and weak to see you pull something like that. I thought you were a stronger person than this, Pyrope! It’s a little hilarious too when you think of it. You’re less in touch with your aspect than I thought.”

 

The teal seer snarled and moved to try to kick the other girl right in between the legs. “Leave me alone!”

 

Luckily Vriska had reached down with one hand to prevent the leg from reaching somewhere that would definitely hurt. Then she kissed Terezi on her lips, feeling the other just go slack against her when she did that. Terezi’s pulled away and looked up at Vriska, red eyes watery now as she asks, “Why? I made it clear I hate you. I... I -- there’s nothing to gain from this on your end. There’s not much of ‘me’ left.”

 

The Thief slides a hand underneath Terezi’s chin, sliding a finger over her black lips all the while at the same time. The girl shivers and blushes before Vriska replies,“Yeah, so what? It doesn’t mean nothing’s there. Besides, I love proving people wrong among other things. You’re kind of cute and wild, what isn’t there to like about you? Besides, you’re still you, no matter what’s happened. Ain’t nothing going to change that!”

 

“...Don’t look at me.”

 

“How would you know if I was looking at you, sis?”

 

Terezi scowled and smacked Vriska across the face. Twice. It kind of hurts with metal than with skin. “Ouch. Man, what’s the point if you can’t take a little joke?”

 

The tealblood just gave up and laid her head against her shoulder. “Serket, you’re the worst. You should know when to give in but you don’t. You pursue the wrong types of things for the wrong reasons, including myself in this because why not let’s add to the tally while we still can? You have no idea what you’re doing. You...you just break the rules...without even thinking of the consequences!”

 

Vriska grinned down at her. Then she said, “And you’re such a hypocrite.”

 

...

 

Terezi was lying against the pile with her shirt off, her front only covered by a red bra, which held a decent set of two breasts bigger than Vriska’s, or at least what she thought was a bigger set than most of the other girls minus Feferi. Her metal arms were obvious now, made from the shoulder down and her stomach was exposed, littered with a few scars. It marred her skin up to around her neck. “Hey, good looking.”

 

The tealblood blushed and scowled when Vriska walked into the room. In her hands was a drink of some fruit punch she had stolen from someone’s stash. “You’re as deceitful as ever, Serket. How can any of this be any good...?”

 

Vriska knelt down in front of Terezi and pressed her lips all over her stomach, making her squirm a little. “Scars are badass, you know.”

 

The tealblood whimpered when Vriska pressed against the darkest one there with a finger, and nipped a little near her navel. She started to squirm even more. “Especially the ones I made.”

 

The blueblood noticed how quiet Terezi had gotten and shifted so she was above her now, seeing easily the girl flushed teal in her face, who said, softly, “Can I put my shirt back on now? This is weird.”

 

Vriska pressed her lips against Terezi’s neck before nibbling at it, and before she knew it, her legs were wrapped around her as well as her arms, clinging tight like she was going to be dropped or something. It made the taller girl pause and stare up, pulling away, taking notice of the way the tealblood’s eyes were shut tight. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and she was trembling.

 

Vriska just continued to stare.

 

“You’re the one being weird, Pyrope.”

 

Terezi just continued to say nothing until a few more moments passed. Then she scowled, red eyes opening a little, and then reached to pinch Vriska’s cheek. Hard. Vriska flailed a little. “Ow, fuck! Ow, shit, come on!”

 

...

 

“Hey, Terezi. Look what I found on the human internet.”

 

Terezi peers over, coming over to where Vriska is on her stupid computer, and licking at the screen. She hears a ‘ew’ sound coming from her and just places a hand on Vriska’s face, ignoring the blurs which she assumes is just her ... nemesis flailing around.  She paused, when she tasted all the vanilla. “It’s... a lot of vanilla. Wait, a weird dress?”

 

Vriska grinned then, wrapping her arms around Terezi’s waist after the blind girl’s hand was smacked away. She notices no struggle this time, but there’s still the tensing up, which kind of looks adorable to the spidertroll. “Yeah. A wedding dress.”

 

Terezi murmured softly, “...I’d prefer a light teal one.”

 

It made the other girl surprised that she even wanted one. But she recovered quickly in her plans to buy her one, even if it meant going to another world entirely.

 

...

 

The long-haired fairytroll blinked as she turned when she saw Terezi in her room. She moved so quickly that Vriska was probably sure she just flashstepped instead. Then, she hissed, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Serket?”

 

Her hands were on the wall, next to Vriska’s arms, in some attempt to pin her there, and the thought was laughable at best but the other girl didn’t really care to move anywhere else. “The plan’s been washed down the drain, Pyrope. It’s not viable anymore since I’d lose the bet and all if I went ahead to do that!”

 

Terezi just scowled, and the spidertroll laughed. “I’m serious! I’m not lying! Jeez, slow your roll.”

 

The Seer’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re lying about this, I will kill you!”

 

Then she was gone, making Vriska sigh. “Someone needs to take a goddamn chill pill.”

 

With that in mind, she discarded the plan she was going to chase after Bec Noir, and then of course noticed that Tavros was probably still coming down here. She decided to go somewhere else and fairy teleport over to wherever Terezi was going, instead of stay there, as well as inevitably confront her. She found that the girl was curled up on top of her scalmates, and so she went over to her and lied down next to her.

 

Terezi obviously wasn’t asleep, as evidenced by the fact that she took the moment to decide to roll on top of Vriska. She looked down at her and frowned. Then she lowered herself to rest against her shoulder. This made Vriska ask, “Does this mean you’re in love with me?”

 

“No. I hate you.”

 

Terezi said softly, her red eyes gazing sightlessly up at Vriska, and she then continued, “... not platonically.”

 

It was ... progress. Sort of. Hell, technically it would have been good enough with the spidertroll back then, but then she put up the stupid bet. Sometimes she really hates the way she just runs her mouth off and then sighs. She can hear Terezi’s soft breaths as she shifts to get more comfortable and her weight is actually uncomfortable against herself because of that metal weight but all the same not too much due to her being a highblood.

 

Vriska then muttered, “Well fuck that. I love you.”

 

She heard Terezi laugh for the first time in a while -- genuine non-crazy laughter and it made Vriska feel like a flush was coming to her cheeks. “What the hell are you laughing at?!”

 

The blind troll smirked a little now and shifted so her head was closer to Vriska’s and she replied, “You’re just ridiculous sounding as usual. It just was more obvious this time, miss plotting spidertroll.”

 

Vriska groaned and then decided to just ruffle Terezi’s hair, making the girl give her a look, that is more or less another scowl than anything.

 

“Y’know Pyrope, if you keep looking at me like that your face will get stuck that way forever.”

 

“...”

 

...

 

Vriska inevitably moves -- to go check on the others of course. But in the course of moving she ends up encountering Tavros who says something about stopping her plan. When she informs him she’s doing nothing of the sort, he doesn’t believe her. Too many lies, apparently, and now that’s why he has to be the hero to save the day!

 

The anger comes to a culmination that has her turn this into one-sided curbstomb bloodmatch with her as the winning side and the brown-blooded troll as the loser. His dead body just drops down and she’s smiling, all fangs --

 

It’s only a few minutes after she realizes just how hollow her victory was even if she could technically say it was in the interest of self-defense. She could of disarmed him simply without harming him, right? Would he have come after her with another spear, another dangerous weapon in hopes of killing her or such?

 

The Thief doesn’t even know, but she is sure of one thing. The pang in her heart that she feels is definitely regret and deep down she acknowledges that, she really does! But the fact of the matter is that it doesn’t mean like it was meant to feel right. It’s not a thing she was used to feeling, even back with Aradia, and it still -- it still bothers her. It makes her feel inadequate, weak, and those inner voices of insecurity grow louder at her own confusion. Nothing seems to line up and she feels trapped, lost, as well as angry at herself. She can just never seem to do anything right, can she?

 

Vriska never really understood this all, she just meant to be the best, and in the end, this is not what she wanted in order to become that. Especially when, even like this, she doesn’t feel like she’s the best at all.

 

For a moment she panicked, and thought about talking to Kanaya about this-- all of this. But she knew she can’t, because she would be pushed aside, right? For some reason the other troll had pretty much up and given up on her without telling her why, verbally, at least.

 

Besides... she knew she would never forgive her. Even if she explained, right?

 

It was nice being the strongest one out of this group -- in the simple fact that as her godtier she could steal luck and kill any of them by doing this simple step.  Or any nemesis, right?

 

But it sometimes felt the loneliest, and even though Vriska knows that yeah, she’s great, it’s what she’s done that has made her the most alone. It’s her own fault for it, she recognizes. But it’s hard to connect the thoughts correctly and she sometimes wonders how Terezi even manages to put up with her -- certainly not by Terezi’s own thoughts. Just by the blueblood steadily convincing her not to platonically hate her.

 

In the end, a bet was a bet.

 

But there are some things, that could not be influenced by luck.

 

Once she had her small session to herself, Vriska decided to just think about messaging a certain someone. Maybe this whole bet thing won’t work out.

 

...

 

Terezi waited, expecting someone to come into her bubble again after a small break from talking with Dave. The thought of which made her even pause, confused at herself at wanting a certain someone to do this in particular. She licked her lips and then found herself slightly off-kilter at the fact that this was happening, but feeling like it was supposed to be right now. As if... she missed Vriska, and that didn’t sit right with her.

 

Events came to pass that made her no longer where the other computers were anymore and rather just hanging around. She knew of some crazy going on and a certain indigo-blooded troll seemed to be having fun. Who, had just up and approached her just now.

 

“She’s up to no motherfucking good, you know.” He says to Terezi, and she just nods, if albeit stiffly, lips pressing into a thin line. She knew Vriska was trouble, as usual, it shouldn’t be any surprise that the troll was up to some bad juju. But at the same time, this whole thing created a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

Something tells her a lot of things, that she should hunt down Vriska, and kill her, like she’s said she would. That it would be child’s play in her hands.

 

For a moment, Terezi does consider it. She honestly, truly does.

 

But when she looks inside herself for a feeling, the want to do the act, she feels nothing. No motivation, no will, and even reluctance -- so that’s the only reason she declines. It disappoints herself almost. She doesn’t get to have revenge.

 

Something has been done to her; she’s changed. She thinks it’s Vriska’s fault and she’s still angry at her for what she’s done to her, but it’s so complicated and she hates herself for it. Things should be clean cut. Black and white.

 

She slams her cane against the floor.

 

...

 

Terezi licked the glasses and saw the message Vriska had sent to John. At first, she felt totally blaise about it, but as soon as those moments turned into minutes, a pang in her heart settled in her chest. She was just...being used again, wasn’t she?

 

She hadn’t realized that Equius wasn’t really the one who sent the whole conversation between the two, but rather it was Gamzee, and it just made her chest hurt even more. She knew that this was definitely Vriska’s writing, and no one else’s. It made her rise and go to confront the girl.

 

When she caught up to Vriska, her lips turned downwards and she saw that the blueblood was just sitting down. “So... you not only killed Tavros for some reason, judging by the body I walked by, but you also were manipulating me?”

 

The blueblood sighed. “He came at me, that’s all I gotta say on that. And I have noooooooo idea what you were talking about.”

 

This made Terezi just grit her teeth as tears begun to come to her eyes. “You know what, forget that. He should have stayed away from you and you shouldn’t have killed him but none of that will change now. Besides... you also made up the bet so you could just toy and betray me again! I...I was falling in...just forget it. I’m done! I’m DONE with YOU!”

 

In the next moment, her back was against the floor, and Vriska was growling, pulling on her hair and then biting at her neck none too gently, making Terezi screech as well as kick. There’s teal blood in the spidertroll’s lips and she can taste it very well now. “Is that what you want?! I try my best to do what’s right and you can’t even -- goddamnit Pyrope!”

 

Terezi is just saying no over and over again quietly now which makes the Thief get a more sinister idea and reach down to rip at her shirt. “Maybe some embarrassment can teach you a lesson?”

 

Vriska moved so her hand is holding down both of Terezi’s metallic ones and thank goodness her highblooded strength for this or she might be in trouble. Her free hand continues to tear until the tealblood’s shirt is in tatters. The girl was making the smaller troll lie still, quiet as she turned her head away from Vriska. No more words, just a few, soft, hiccups as Terezi began to cry, and that meaning to the spidertroll she’s going a little bit too far. She had intended to keep her there until someone had arrived and maybe embarrassed her some more, her childish mind had thought, but. She just remembered why Terezi had become so messed up in the first place. 

 

Vriska stands up and off of her, feeling guilty for once.

 

In the next moment, Terezi whacks her across the face with her cane and then slaps her for good measure. Damn, didn’t even get time for her to prepare for that. But maybe it was better that she didn’t. Terezi screamed, “I HATE YOU!”

 

Then she was gone.

 

Good job Vriska, only you could screw up something you almost had.

 

Slowly, the blueblooded girl lifts her hand to her right cheek, feeling it begin to bleed.

 

...

 

A few footsteps came into Terezi’s room and not even turning to look or smell who it was, but she knew who it was exactly. “Vriska,” The girl begins, her tone mechanical, “I thought I made it clear that there are ‘No Spidertrolls Allowed’ in this room.”

 

Terezi paused when she heard Vriska’s footsteps coming ever closer and scowled, as she stood up from her pile, wearing another Libra shirt. What kind of person didn’t have multiple shirts just in case? Not her, that’s who. Then she hears Vriska say, “I’m here anyway and you’re just going to have to deal! Don’t you want revenge, Pyrope? I’m offering you that chance.”

 

So of course just in case the damn criminal -- her new nickname for Vriska -- decides to be fucking with her and thinking she won’t try to seriously take her up on that offer Terezi just goes ahead and slams her fist straight into Vriska’s stomach. She hears a pained gasp but in her righteous anger she doesn’t stop there, it’s all about justice and punishment now. As she’s beating on her with her cane, she can’t stop herself from talking. “The legislacerator presents to the court, the most definite guilty defendant to the court, with all the evidence presented. Her sentence is a lifetime of beatings until she’s as blue as the blood she bleeds!”

 

Terezi doesn’t even know how long it’s been but she doesn’t hear Vriska say anything in response or try to get out of it. All she hears is pained groans or gasps.  Her body eventually hits the ground. Only in shock does she stop when she smells blueblood on her cane.

 

She can feel her heart pulsing hard in her chest but feel dread all the same as she immediately brings forth a first aid kit, and even though Terezi thinks she should feel vindicated by this, she doesn’t. It feels all wrong, to be honest, and she doesn’t feel like this made it anymore right, even if it troubles her that she doesn’t think so.

 

Vriska’s not saying anything as the wounds are wrapped up and the blind troll can tell that from up this close she’s hardly wearing anything. It makes Terezi whisper, “Vriska, you’re fucking insane. What were you thinking?! This isn’t right... this isn’t -- “

 

A pause. Then, finally, the cement surface Terezi has built up so long begins to crack. “ -- this isn’t what I wanted at all!”

 

The blueblood just sinks into her. “Really? I was sure you pretty much wanted to kill me at one point. Your act was kind of really fucking convincing.”

 

Then, Vriska feels herself turned and lips pressed against hers as if they’re the only thing that will give the other girl air. Terezi finally pulls away and begins to cry a little.  “Vriska, it doesn’t matter anymore. We’re not even part of the alpha timeline but you just... you just allowed me to...!”

 

Those fingers of Vriska’s intertwine with Terezi’s, as she presses her head against hers. “Yeah, so?”

 

“W...What do you mean so?”

 

Vriska stares at her and she can just feel it at this point but her next words make her hands ball up into fists. “You know you wanted this.”

 

Terezi can’t find it within herself to say anything and it just burns but makes her infuriated yet her heart clenches like she’s really losing Vriska for real. Despite it all, she’s always really, truly cared for Vriska. She just sort of tried to lock away those feelings in a treasure chest and hide the key away in the darkest place but Vriska just had to shine her light all the same to reveal it all. Even if the other girl had hurt her and she had hurt her right back; she’d been fucked in the head for so long and nothing had been okay.

 

Nothing is still okay, but she can’t help how she feels.

 

It frustrates her and she just mutters, “What if I killed you? Since you killed Tavros it might have been just...and you would’ve deserved it too!”

 

“We never really truly die, do we? So let’s stick together, forever. No matter what.”

 

Terezi listens to the girl’s words, before she just. She can’t do anything but laugh now, since everything seemed so funny and then stands up with Vriska. “Put on some more clothes first, Serket. Before you pull that mushy stuff.”

 

Vriska grins and presses her lips against Terezi’s briefly. “C’mon you know you love it!”

 

The tealblood didn’t want to tell her that it wouldn’t last long enough for her to enjoy it so she just shoved Vriska, who laughed at her.

 

...

 

There are bright streams of colors flying through her eyesight right now as she watches the meteor become obliterated. Some invincible demon coming through to wipe them out of existence or something. She’s not paying attention anymore-- she’s being too busy accepting her fate to care. That it was the end for them all, after all, it was only a matter of time and Terezi knew it as soon as they had been stranded in the veil.

 

She feels a palm meet her cheek in a harsh manner. It’s Vriska, with Kanaya nearby. The former of the two is saying something but her words are inaudible. She feels herself become tugged and through some kind of distortion in space and time they are pulled through. They’re taking it as their one-way ticket out.

 

...

 

Vriska’s hair was matted, with a little bit of blood caked in it, half-dried, and half wet. She looked like she went through a goddamn incinerator with blades in it. Her god tier wear was temporarily ruined. She looked to her right and then to her left to spot that there are none of the ladies by her side nor are there any of the guys she knew. She sighed, frustrated, and began to im them to see if they would respond, before beginning to walk in what she saw in front of her as a metropolis.

 

Buildings going up sky high and rain drops falling like daggers. Trees towering like it was heaven and there was no ceiling.

 

It was like this for hours, until she received a message.

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] unblocked arachnidsGrip [AG]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

GC: H3LP

GC: 143 3LGN4 ST

 

Vriska didn’t know where the hell that was but tracked down the signal easily enough with her own computer in her glasses. Vriska’s running and there she finds her, standing there with her clothes ripped and covered in red blood--soaked in it. Behind her are a trail of dead bodies and one with someone’s head ripped off. She’s looking down not saying a world, and Vriska stands closer to her, before embracing her. She only gets out ‘kidnapping’, ‘human’, ‘killed’, and ‘tried to take advantage’ and the rest is buried within the cracking crying of Terezi’s voice. Vriska just replies, kissing her forehead, “We’re safe now. You’re with me, those humans are dead, and who the hell knows what happened to our friends. But we can always try to start over and live our own lives. Everything is going to be okay now.”

 

...

 

Terezi wasn’t surprised that soon enough she was no longer on the meteor, and somehow they all made it. To another universe, on another planet with humans as well as trolls -- it was a damned mystery as to how this even worked but she wasn’t going to even as so much question it. The black-haired girl clung to her red jacket in the cold and looked around, sniffing, finding herself a bit annoyed that her matesprit was taking so long. But in the end she came through, which she found was in another instant of fingers wrapping around her own.

 

She found herself pulled into a store with very nice music and fancy - smelling scents which indicated by the blob of colors and fragrance that it was a clothing store. Vriska was babbling excitedly about their lunch date and it made her smile a little.

 

Then, she found herself being confronted with something very light and a tealish-color. Then, she hears, “Come on, put it on.”

 

Terezi hurriedly puts on the teal dress and beams at Vriska when she comes right out, who has changed into something mostly blue with a touch of red. “How do I look?”

 

                                                   

 

Vriska takes her by the hips, making the other girl blush a little, but smile sheepishly. “You look as great as I do! Which should mean a lot, considering. Too bad you can’t see me clearly.”

 

The tealblood pauses, before grinning. “So I look way better than you. Sounds legit.”

  
Vriska nudged her. “Oh shush. You’re lucky I love you.”

 

Terezi smiles, turning around a bit before she hears Vriska move closer, and her eyebrows furrow. She asks, "Vriska, what?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

The tealblood can't believe what she even heard. She can only hear next the sound of her own breath, and feel her cheeks become wet, even if the whole crying spiel was so damn weak, she couldn't help it. Worst still, she didn't even know why she was even crying -- of all the things she hadn't expected the other girl to apologize for what she did after all that had happened. She can't say she forgave her, because she thinks some part of her still feels resentment for what she's done to her, and maybe someday she can forgive Vriska. But for now she'll settle for crying and being foolish enough to still fall in love with her. At that, Terezi leans forward, face now against Vriska's shoulder.

 

"I forgive you," Terezi lies, and then says the second with a much more gentle voice, "I love you too, Vriska."


End file.
